1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a turret type punch press which has a plurality of strikers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional turret type punch press, a striker is shifted radially along the turret mechanism to select a punch to be struck by the striker. However, since the striker is shifted linearly and reciprocally, the construction becomes complicated and a noise is generated by changes in acceleration caused by reciprocal movement of the striker. When the punching speed is increased, acceleration is changed rapidly leading to malfunction of the punch press.